


Adult Stuff

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles do adult stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ua_the_terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ua_the_terrible/gifts).



Derek slowly unzips his jeans, the sound loud in Stiles' room, to reveal TurboTax.


End file.
